Phenomenon
by DarkFalls
Summary: She was made a lab. She wasnt born, no not at all she was created. She has too many powers to control, she's been living in captation for as long as she lived. But someone's helping her escape. They've been secretly teaching her how to control her powers through a telepathic conection. Where's she going to go when she leaves? Romance/advanture,hurt,comfort PietroxOC
1. Voice in My Head

**Phenomenon **

Chapter One- Voice in My Head

(This is when she was 11. When she first heard the voice in her head)

The floor was cold, the air hurt to breathe, this damn collar they make me wear is too tight, I can hardly breathe, and these fucking doctors are talking too loud. I was laying on my side staring at the plain brick wall listening to the conversations that the doctors continue to have like I wasn't there. It was rude; I know I never have been out of the laboratory, but I still know what manners are and things like that. Today, I get another doctor. Dr. Rella has been informing the new doctor, Dr. Ki, about me. I always like to listen to them when they talk about me because then I know things about myself, things they won't tell me if I ask.

"Dr. Ki, Welcome to project Phenomenon. As I assume you guessed she goes by _Phenomenon._ She was '_born_' January 20th, she's an Aquarius-" Dr. Rella was interrupted by Dr. Ki.

"I don't see why you're telling me her sign. It's not scientifically relevant," Dr. Ki said. Dr. Rella glared at him, annoyed.

"The boss says tell you_ everything_ about her. And if you don't like it then tell the Boss that and don't complaint to me about his orders," she growled. He sighed.

"Okay. Keep going."

"Good. Anyways, she goes by _Phenomenon._ Her irises are, if she's not using her abilities, lime with a forestgreen ring around it. Name- Forestgreen Hex-228B22 RGB 34, 139, 34; Name-Lime Hex-OOFFOO RGB-0, 255, 0. When she is using her power they turn an aquamarine, Hex-7FFD4 RGB- 127, 255, 212. When she uses her powers when she's mad they turn darkred, Hex-8B0000 RGB- 139, 0, 0," she stopped and waited for him of finish writing it down.

"Okay."

"Her hair color is Name- SaddleBrown Hex-8B4513 RGB- 139, 69, 19. She sickly pale because she's not aloud outside the compound. She small for her age- height 4 foot 2 inches or 127 centimeters- weight 86.3 pounds or 39145.02 grams."

He nodded for her to keep going.

"Okay. We've done several tests on her which you're going to copy from my notes… later. Her hands must be restrained behind her at all times unless it's meal time. Ankles chained together at all times and she must be blind folded when we take her too different places. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good now help me sit her up, I need to do her hair and wrap it."

"Why do you need to do that? Can't you just cut her hair?"

"No, it'll just grow back if she wants it to. So I braid it and wrap a scarf around the top of her head and most of the braid."

"Oh"

Slowly, they walked over to me. I haven't moved, I hardly breathed, I always felt cold especially in the room. I heard their footsteps right behind me now, I felt Rella's delicate hands on my left arm, the one that I've been laying on all night. I felt Ki's large rough hand grip my right arm and yank me up in a sitting position. I grunted in pain as he did so, mostly because all my muscles were stiff from not moving all night.

"Ki! Be careful! She's 12 and bruises easy!" Rella yelled angrily at him.

"Why? Do you care about her? I thought she was just a project to you." Ki sneered at her.

"Boss doesn't want her hurt. I don't care about her and she is _just _a project," Rella growled.

"Whatever. What do I have to do?"

"Hold her up and don't let her fall over. She's not strong in the mornings."

Ki sat on the ground in front of me with his hands on both sides of me. Carefully, Rella began to brush my hair. It reaches to the small of my back. She French braided it and began to wrap. It went over the top of my head and under my braid. She tied it there, wrapped my braid down then back up, and wrapped it around my neck like a scarf was actually used for.

I knew Rella actually cared for me like I was her own child. That's why she didn't switch projects; she wanted to make sure I was okay and not dead. She'd never admit to it because if she did she'd be terminated like Dr. Onna was. Rella reminded me a lot of Onna. Onna was older than Rella but once Onna showed me a picture of herself when she was Rella's age. They both had long black hair, same caring brown eyes, the sad looked they both would get when they had to do tests on me or hurt me. They'd both protect me from the new doctors who would hurt me. I missed Onna she was like a mother to me but considering her age I guess I would consider her more of my Grandmother, she was in her late 50s early 60s. Rella she was around 35 so I guess she was more of my mother.

When Rella was done she stood up, walked over to Dr. Ki and pulled him up to his feet, and away from me. she came back and took off my cold metal cuffs. I whispered quietly but loud enough for Rella to hear me, "Thank you, Miss Rella." She turned half way around so Dr. Ki wouldn't see her; she smiled and mouthed the words, 'Don't worry about it, hon'. I gave her a half smile, turned back to the wall and just stared at it.

I've been staring at the wall for several hours now but suddenly.

'Phenomenon… Phenomenon…' I heard a voice from what sounded like it was coming from behind me. I turned around to check if anybody was behind me. No one was there, not a single thing same empty room. My breakfast was lying on a tray on the floor just a few feet in front of the door. I sighed and turned back to the wall. I thought about the mysterious voice. It was male, he sounded kind of old and weary. The way it had spoken my name slowly it left goose bumps traveling down my arms.

I crawled over to my tray and pulled it back to the wall with me. Every morning slimy scrambled eggs, cold sausage, and hard bland bread with no butter. Slowly I ate the food. It tasted much worse today, actually I think it was yesterday breakfast, but I was hungry so I ate it trying to ignore the taste. When I was done I threw the tray across my 6 foot by 6 foot cell. It slammed into the wall with a thud and clattered to the floor.

I curled up in the farthest corner from the door of my cell. My knees pulled up close against my chest; I wrapped my arms around my legs, put my head on my knees, and squeezed my eyes shut. It was almost time for my routine tests. They always hurt but they hurt less now I've been have these tests done for 12 years now. I dozed off. I heard the voice again. It repeated again and again,

'Phenomenon let me in… let me help you… I can help you if you let me… aren't you tired? Tired of the pain?'

'Yes…but who are you? Why can't I see you?' I thought quickly.

'That does not matter who I am yet… but I can teach you… how to control your power… so you can escape… in the coming years… will you let me help you?'

'I-I guess… what do I do first?'

'You know… Phenomenon… it's hard to understand… you when you… talk that fast… long distance telepathy… is difficult and draining… so please my dear… talk a little slower…'

'How far way is long distance?' I thought slower.

'Thousands of miles…'

'Do you have… a time when… they take that… collar off of you?'

'Umm… yeah… around noon to… about 3 after… testing…'

'Okay I'll contact you then…be waiting…' the voice faded in the end.

Suddenly, the heavy metal door flew open and several men stormed in and tried to chain and blindfold me. I might be small but I am strong. Non succeeded but then Miss Rella came in and said calmly,

"Phenomenon, honey, why do you continue to fight them? You know it won't help."

She took a step closer to me.

"I don't wanna get hurt anymore," I answered quietly.

"I know, but you can't stop the inevitable," she whispered as she walked closer to me.

When she was about a foot away from me she pulled me in to a hug. When she released me one of the men instantly cuffed my hands behind my back. Another man cuffed my ankles together. I stared up at Rella with my sad puppy dog looked then I looked from face to face of the men and back at Rella. They all looked guilty and sad now especially Rella. Whenever I used that face it made everyone feel horrible. From behind me one of the men slowly blindfolded me.

Two men escorted me out with Rella walked a few feet in front of me. They took me to one of the labs and strapped me to one of the cold metal tables. As usual they did several tests consisting of genetics, resistants, strength, and intelligents. There was a new test today… how merciful I was… if I could harm a living creature and kill it even.

They unstrapped my hands from the table and sat me up. They brought in a small box and gently placed it on my lap. They untied my blindfold; I looked down at the box curiously and glanced back up at them. Dr. Ki made Rella leave the room. She gave me one last worried glance and left. I stared at the box dumbfounded.

"Open it," Dr. Ki demanded. Slowly, I opened it. A baby dove stared up at me questionably; I stared back at it the same way and at Dr. Ki.

"Kill it."

"…No…"

"Phenomenon, I want you to kill it, now!" he barked angrily.

"Never! I will never ever kill something that has done me no harm, but if it were you I would consider!" I growled angrily. I pulled the little bird out carefully. I protectively held it to my chest. He glared at me. Quickly he walked over and wrenched the little dove from my small hands. He handed it to one of the men and turned his attention back to me. He slapped me full force across the face. This mad me angry. I could feel my eyes turn dark red; I gingerly placed my hand on my cheek, my rage began to build up, several idioms began to float in the air, and every single person except for myself and the one holding my dove began to freak out. I knew what I was doing; I was making them live their nightmares inside their own minds. I wasn't sure how I was doing it though.

The one man that wasn't hallucinating was rummaging through a drawer, he pulled out a syringe filled with a transparent liquid, jammed the tip into the back of my neck, and injected all of it. Everything was getting dark and blurry. Darkness was surrounding me, swallowing me whole. It was hard to breath.

Before I fell into unconsciousness I snatched the dove and held it close to me. I didn't want it hurt because of me and for all I know they were going to kill it since I didn't.

I knew I was still unconscious; I was in my head I think. Actually I'm pretty sure I was in my head considering I was standing in somewhere I have never seen or been. Huge oak doors stood tall behind me, several bookshelves on every side of the room. Two large windows, one to the left of me, and one behind the oak desk. The oak desk was neat with a bald elderly man behind it in a wheelchair. His hands were folded on his desks fingers intertwined, staring straight at me.

I stared back at him,

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Charles Xavier or as my students call me Professor X," he said causally. I recognized his voice right away. The voice from earlier, he was in my head again.

"You're the voice that said you'd help me get outta here… Wait, why don't you sound far away and fading in and out?"

"I'm not fading in and out because you in a deeper sleep. It's easier to inter your mind that way."

"Oh"

"Anyways, Phenomenon, I have devised a plan to get you out of there… it won't transpire for 4 years though… but that's not why I'm here for now though. I need to know if you really want to leave."

"Why would you ask me that? Of course I want to leave. They _**killed **_Onna and I'm pretty sure they'll do the same thing to Rella just because they **cared **about **me**! I don't want that to happen to anyone else," I yelled.

"Calm down, I did not wish to anger you. I just needed to be sure. Since you're sure I would like to introduce you 2 of the teachers at my institute."

"Okay," I answered uncertainly.

Two people entered the door behind me. I didn't turn around to look at them though. They sauntered over to either side of Mr. Xavier. A short-ish hairy man stood on the right side of him and a thin dark skinned woman to the left of Charles.

The short-ish hairy man had sideburns and hair slightly unkept or maybe he just styled it that way. Though he didn't come off as someone who would take the time to style their hair in the morning; but it was a very dark, dark blue almost black. He looked very unfriendly. He was wearing brown cowboy boots covered by his blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a brown light jacket. He's brown eyes were calculative and judging.

The thin dark skinned woman hair long snow white hair held her out of her face with a purple scarf thing, gold hoop earrings and gold bracelets on both her wrists, sandals, a choker, a white shirt, and a long purple skirt that matched her scarfs. She was also wearing blush and light purple eye shadow. She unlike the man looked very friendly and caring… maybe too caring. Her light blue eyes reminded me of the skies I've seen outside my window. It made me sad that I wouldn't truly get to see the skies for 4 more years. I looked down at my socked feet.

"Hello child, my name is Ororo Munroe or Storm. What might your name be?"

"Phenomenon."

"That it?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I said instantly looking back up at him.

"No just thought a kid like you would have a name." I was angry now I not sure why, maybe it was the phrase 'a kid like you'.

"'Kid like me?' What's that supposed to mean?! I've lived in a lab all my life!" I abruptly turned around a shamed of my sudden outburst. My face buried in my hands trying to hid my shame. I heard the woman yell, "Logan, leave the child alone!"

Suddenly, I felt someone's hands on both of my shoulders and then pull me into a tight hug. When they let me go I expected to be cuffed but the cuffs never came. Then I remembered that I was in my head and I shouldn't have expected them.

The room started to blur and spin, I fell to my knees, and whispered loudly, "Mr. Charles what's happening?!"

"You're waking up, just relax," he answer faded into the spinning room. Then he called, "I'll contact you twice a month!"

When I woke up I was back in my cell, with the little baby dove nestled in my hands that for once were now bound in front of me. I smiled at my little friend and held it close.


	2. Over a Period of Four Years

Chapter Two- Over a Period of Four Years

(Recap)

I'm 15 now, I've grow up a lot, I'm taller, and weigh a little bit more. Not much since after I refused to kill my little dove they only fed my after training. Yes, they started to train me for missions. Not that they'd let me out because they knew I'd never come back. My hair has gained colored streaks change from aquamarine, lime, forest green, and dark red it changed when ever my eyes changed colors. Some of the doctors stared to call me Demi because Phenomenon was too long to say. They called me it because I reminded a lot of them of a Demigod. So my unofficial name is Demi. I told Mr. Charles and he said the name fits me.

They gave me a tight black leather suit for train and battle. It covered every inch of my body, kneel high boots, fingerless gloves, and a mask that covered the lower half of my face. I taught my little dove how to signal me if something was going to hit me from behind.

I used to train with two other mutants. We all got along very well. One was a male, his powers were control of the elements, and he taught me how to use his powers. After all I am Phenomenon, I am an extraordinary experiment. My power adapts to others and learns how to use them, their power. I liked him… a lot. He was nice to me, too nice. The other one was a small dark skinned girl. She was much younger than me and the boy. I'd say she was about 8 going to turn 9. Her powers were sonic screams and flying. She was too shy to teach me how to use her powers, but I liked her and I made sure she didn't get hurt during training. But 2 years ago they escaped together because they were in the same side of this god forsaken place. I hope they're okay.

I was right, 2 months after my refusal to kill; Dr. Ki killed Miss Rella in front of me. He shot her right between the eyes. My fault again, if she didn't care about me she would still be alive. I think she knew they were going to kill her soon because before they killed her she gave me two necklaces. A choker with the Aquarius sign, and a silver locket, it was heart shaped and styled with two wings facing away from each other. When I opened it there were two pictures one of Miss Rella and the other of Miss Onna. Rella also taught me how to French braid my own hair and wrap it with the scarf. Not that I wrapped my braid I wore the scarf to hold my hair back like I saw Miss Ororo. She also told me who's DNA I was created from. A Wolverine'shealing ability, Rogue's adsorption, QuickSilver's stamina, and Scarlet Witch's power. There were several others but I can't remember her names off the top of my head.

Since my food was down to once a day I had to ration it to last me through the day. My dove ate the toast, I ate my sausage for breakfast, and my eggs for dinner. My stomach was shrunk so much that I was hardly hungry any more. I hardly felt any physical pain; it usually felt like a needle prick no matter how bad the wound actually was.

Tomorrow was the day that I've been waiting for, for 4 long exhausting years. The day Mr. Charles planned me to escape. Over a telepathic connection he taught me many things about my powers. How to control them, not let my emotions control my powers, not let my powers control me. And many other things. He also introduced me to his new students, the same way I met Logan and Ororo. Their names were Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Hank. Hank, Ororo, Logan, and Charles taught me schooling, like math, science, social studies, geometry, English, litature, and politics.

Kitty was way too perky. Brown hair pulled into a high pony tail, blue jean caprice, a yellow shirt with a pink jacket over it, flick flops, and light blue eyes. She was fair skinned, too. She also said "like" and "totally" too much, must be a valley girl thing.

Kurt he was humorous. His appearance didn't bother one bit, I thought he was cute. He was blue and fuzzy. He had golden yellow eyes, pointy ears, and a devils tail. Dark blue hair kind of long for a guy, light brown jeans, a red long sleeved shirt with a brown button down t-shirt undone, his boxers stick out the top of his jeans, and light brown shoes. He talked funny; he said v's where w's should have been.

Evan he reminded me a bit of Kurt. He was a jokester too. He was dark skinned like Miss Ororo- actually he told me he was her nephew- blond hair styled strangely, brown eyes, light brown shorts, a white wife beater with it tucked in to his boxers, which stuck out of his pants like Kurt's, black fingerless gloves, and running shoes.

Jean she seemed too much like a goody- goody and someone I wouldn't like a lot. She was fair skinned, blue-green eyes, a yellow mid-sleeve shirt, brown pants, and flip flops. She had red hair and two bracelets on, and some rings.

Scott he acted like he had a stick up his ass, too stern you know? He had reddish-brown hair, deeply tinted red sunglasses, a yellow shirt with a blue sweater over it, brown pants, and brown shoes.

Rogue honestly I liked her. She wasn't anything like the others, she wasn't happy, kind, or funny… most of the time. She wore black and dark green boots that came to mid-calf, black leggings, black skirts, a see through dark green love sleeve shirt over a black belly button tank top, black bracelets with silver studs, a matching stud choker, and black leather gloves. She was very pale with make-up caked on. Purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and dark purple lip stick.

Hank he was very well educated and chivalrous. He reminded me of an ape. He was big, blue, and walked like one, I mean an ape. He wore a white v neck t-shirt and light brown pants.

For once I can't wait till training tomorrow. I'll be out of here, on my way to a new life… a better life. He told me the plan. I'll meet two new people. One to take me by land; the other to take me by air.


	3. The Great Escape Part One

Chapter Three- The Great Escape

Morning tests, breakfast, training, and then escape were on my agenda today. Today my little dove and I finished off all my breakfast. Mr. Charles said to eat all of it that I would need all of my strength. They took me out of my room to shower, brush my teeth and hair, and braid it. I dressed in my training suit and tied my hair multicolored hair back with a scarf. My dove perched on my shoulder.

As usual they bound and blindfolded me, then marched me to the training area. It had no room, but tall thick walls. Mr. Charles told me how to get past the wall. Go over or under. I chose over. I'd have to stay in the training for about half an hour so the Doctors wouldn't suspect anything. After I was sure most of them left the observation area. I charged at the wall and ran up the wall with a spurt of super human speed to help carry me the rest of the way up and over. My dove flew a few feet in front of me, leading the way.

When I hit the ground on the other side I rolled to my side so that I wouldn't hurt my legs. I needed them for running. I jumped back to my feet and sprinted off to the thick forest to the West. Mr. Charles told me that I was in Spain 100 miles from the ocean. The forests were filled with cork trees and holm oak trees.

I was miles away from the labs now when I heard the alarms blaring, I ran faster never slowing. I stumbled over several roots some causing me to fall, but I continued my journey. I was supposed to meet the first guy at the edge of the forest. The one who would help me by land tell we reach the ocean then the one by air.

I've been running for hours, I was finally out of breath, when I reached the edge of the forest. I collapsed to the hard grassy ground. I tried to pull myself up, but I only made it to my knees. I leaned against a nearby tree and looked around. Leaning against a boulder a few yards away there was a boy about my age maybe a little older looking extremely bored. He had platinum blond hair slicked back, pale skinned, wearing silver knee high running boots, and a blue and silver battle suit. It had silver shoulder and breastplates; there was a light blue design that ran down the middle while the rest was a darker blue. It was fingerless as well. He was too far way to see any of his finer details like his eyes.

He was looking for something or someone. He saw me staring at him from where I sat, and in a blink of the eye he was in front of me. I didn't move. He studied me for a moment that said abnormally quickly, "Are-you-the-girl-that-I'm-supposed-to-help-cause-if-you-are,-you-take-forever!"

**Pietro's POV**

I can't believe the X-men actually convinced me to help them. Where the hell is this girl I'm supposed to take to the beach for money bags to fly across the Atlantic Ocean and again help her to get to Bayville unharmed. I carefully scanned the edge of the forest for this girl. I noticed a small girl looking relatively tired leaning against one of those stupid trees. I sprinted over to her and stood in front of her staring down at her.

I studied her for a minute. Long dark brown hair with two different- a lime and a dark green- tied back in to a braid with a black scarf used as a head band, skin tight black leather suit, it continued up passed her neck covering her mouth and buttoned at the right side near her jaw line, she wore match black leather gloves, and black knee high leather boots. Her skin was almost as white as snow, but her eyes entranced me. Lime with a ring of dark green surrounding it. She was small and thin, but she had a nice body. She's about 5"2' and I'd estimate she's about 96 pounds.

I said as fast as I could, "Are-you-the-girl-that-I'm-supposed-to-help-cause-if-you-are-you-take-forever!"

"Your voice is very grating, boy," she panted. I glared at her.

"Well-that's-not-very-nice! And-my-name-isn't-boy!"

"So? Who the hell told you I was a nice person? If your name ain't boy then what is it?" i could tell she was tired and it hurt for her to talk because she started whispering. Nonetheless I continued to glare at her, but suddenly I made my glare turned in to my usual smirk. She looked rather uncomfortable when I did this.

"My name it QuickSilver, but you can call be Pietro," I said as I stuck out a hand, "and what might your name be?"

Wearily she shook my hand, and whispered, "Phenomenon, but most of the doctors call me Demi."

"Well, Demi, how long have you been running?"

"Um… a while… like five hours none stop," she answered weakly.

"Oh." Honestly I was surprised that someone her size could run that long… actually I couldn't believe it.

She let go of my hand and let it fall into her lap.

"I'd hate to ask, but do you have any water?" she whispered looking up at me.

"Yeah, here," I said handing her my water bottle.

"Thanks." She unbuttoned her mask, I guess you can call it, and opened the bottle of water and drank almost half. She screwed the lab back on and handed it back to me. "Thanks," she said again.

She pushed her back against the tree, and slide up the tree to help her stand. She continued to lean against the tree taking deep breaths. Pushing away from the tree she said, "Are you ready Pietro?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah." A small dove landed on her shoulder, I gave her a weird look.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"What's with the bird?"

"She's my friend. She's been with me for four years now. She helps me fight. So can we go or do you want to ask me more questions about Dove?"

"No, we can go."

"Good."

Suddenly, her Dove flew into the air and she took off running to the West towards the Ocean. I can't believe she is running and that fast. She'll be tired in no time. We've been running for almost 5 hours nonstop and she was just getting tired. She fell to the ground about an hour later. I helped her up to her feet.

"We need to stop," I said to her.

"No, I can keep going," she replied confidently.

"No, we're going to stop unless you want me to carry you," I answered firmly.

"Um… no we can stop."

"Aww… you don't want me to carry you?"

"No, I like to do things myself."

"Well-too-bad-I'm-going-to-carry-you!" I said quickly and picked her up bridal style in my arms before she had a chance to refuse. She yelped in surprise when I started running with my superhuman speed. Her arms were wrapped securely around my neck and her face buried in my chest trying to block the wind from hitting her in the face. We were at the beach in about a minute, now we just had to wait for money bags.

When I stopped she looked around and back up at me.

"Can you put me down now," she sighed.

"So? Maybe I don't want to put you down. Yeah, I don't think I'm going to put you down Demi," I replied with a smirk. She scoffed, "Pietro, put me down I don't want to have to resort to violence."

"Psh. You couldn't hurt me, or even caught me," I answered arrogantly.

"I don't need to caught you you're still holding me. Maybe I couldn't hurt you physically, but you don't know what I can do, Pietro. You have no clue what my powers are. Are you really going to risk that?"

She had a point and Xavier did warn me not to make her mad.

"Fine," I signed and reluctantly put her down. Next time I'm just going to drop her on her ass, see how she reacts.

I watched her as she walked over to a fallen log, sat down, pulled her legs up to her chest, and stared out to the ocean. I sat next to her and draped my arm over her shoulders. Slowly she reached over to my arm and removed it.

Suddenly, figures slowly appeared in front of us. A family… a mother, a father, and two children. The mother and father were walking hand in hand watching their children. One of the children was a boy and the other was a younger girl. The boy was chasing her, they were laughing. A second later someone shot the children and the parents were crying. Then the mother was shot the father was left alive. He ran into the ocean and drowned himself. He body washed up by his family. Slowly, the scene replayed its self as I watched in horror.

I glanced over to Demi, she was fast asleep. Her naturally green strips were now aquamarine. I looked at her face, a few tears made her way down her cheeks. I realized she was unknowingly doing this. Is this what she normally dreamt about? I reached over and shook her awake. She looked startled at first, then a look of realization crossed her face, and she whispered, "I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to…"

"No worries. I just would have been nice if you warned me about that. It kinda freaky you know."  
"I know… I can't control it when I sleep though. Just be happy that it wasn't you nightmares or your worst memories that I made you see when I was a sleep…"

I was going to ask her what she meant by that but just then Money bags himself landed in front of us. She gave him a funny look at first than glanced at me. I signed at his convenient interruption.

**Phenomenon's POV**

I watched as a winged man landed in front of us. He wore a black and red suit like Pietro's, black boots and gloves, and a mask that hid his face. He had brown eyes and blond hair definitely styled. He walked towards me and extended his hand. Casually I took it and he said,

"Hello, my name is Angel. My real name is Warren Worthington the III. And what might be a beautiful girl like you be named?" Pietro scoffed.

"Name's Phenomenon or Demi if you prefer."

"My pleasure I'm sure. We'll have to sleep here tonight and head off early in the morning."

"Whatever. I've waited all my life to get outta that place and now I'm out. I guess a few days till I get somewhere I'm welcomed won't matter."

"Okay, QuickSilver go and find some fire wood. I'll keep an eye on Demi," Warren demanded.  
"Why do you shove-" Pietro started but I cut him off.  
"NO!" I blurted out. They stared at me shocked.  
"Why not?" Warren asked.  
"Fire will give away our position, tell them where I am. Then they'll have all of us… and trust me you don't want to be stuck there for the rest of your life," I said quickly.  
"Okay. No fire, but we'll leave in the morning still."  
"Good," I responded. Pietro stared at me. Quickly, I said, "I'm going back to sleep."  
"I'm not warning him about what happens when you sleep, Demi," Pietro whispered into my ear. I chuckled softly and fell a sleep with Warren sitting on the opposite side of Pietro.


End file.
